Forbidden Love  Deleted ScenesUpdated 7th Feb2012
by transpokemonfan
Summary: Ive decided to upload what's too mature to be T rated  my fic  " Forbidden Love"  over here! so check it out :D . Ill signal in the main fic whenever there is an upload :D
1. Sureshock's Horrific Past

I view this like a " special feature" in a DVD set that accompanies my main fic ..."Forbidden Love." They are technically " deleted" because they are too mature to be included for teenagers... enjoy .Visit the main fic , or else you wouldn't know whats happening here. Ill signal in my fic whenever there is an update here.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene from chapter 4b : Betrayal And Discovery -<strong>**Sureshock's Horrific Past.**

FLASH…

Minicons are predominantly mechs …and although the Slavemasters were bisexual , femmes were highly prized not only as workers , but for the extra sexual pleasure they provided compared to mechs. So when the Slavemasters discovered a minicon that was formatted as a femme- the poor bot would not be spared from her fate.

"LET ME GO , YOU INSOLANT FRAG!" Alexis blinked her eyes in horror as she was alerted by the cursing which came not far away from her. she froze as she watched a minicon slave master rough handling a familiar orange figure caged in a dark , putrid dungeon.

The minicon was tough , and put up the best fight she could muster , but she was simply overpowered by the slavemaster who was bigger and more agile than her. Sureshock had no where to run, and no where to hide in her little cage. Seconds or nanocliks later , the slave master had her pinned down and immobilized on the ground . She made a futile struggle against his massive frame , and he silenced her by ripping off her chestplate .

A lustful look formed on the slavemaster's face at the sight of the feisty femme. He willed his chestplate to open , exposing cables and interface cords which slithered and forced their way into her ports. Sureshock screamed and shouted profanity as the hefty body of the Slavemaster bore down on her. His dark interface cords and tendrils forcefully absorbed her private data . The slavemaster shown no remorse or mercy . He felt arousal built up each second as he began interfacing with her. Her howl s of agony were nothing more but sweet music to his audio receptors.

Alexis had mingled long enough with the Autobots to know that Sureshock had been violated . She felt sick… REALLY sick witnessing what was happening to her minicon partner .she was ready to defend her at all cost - even though she did not exactly have a plan in mind.

Thankfully , before the slavemaster had a chance to force a full interface on Sureshock , and before Alexis charged in to save her partner, another slavemaster appeared on the scene and opened the doors of the cage

WHAM!

A HARSH kick send the rapist rolling away from Sureshock and groaning in pain . Alexis thought that cavalry had arrived- Well , if only life were so simple for the minicons.

" What are you DOING ! You should be preparing her for the games !" The second Slavemaster growled at the first, and shook his head at his partner as he lumbered off to duty . The rapist grumbled , retracted his cords from Sureshock , then stood up and dust himself . He barely gave Sureshock a chance to close her chestplate before he dragged her out of the cell and closed the cell door behind them.

" Help me …" Sureshock's lubricant leaked as she pleaded to the ceilings of the dungeon. She was dragged along the narrow hallway and into the darkness. Alexis stalked them , looking for a chance to rescue her minicon partner .

" Games?"Alexis mused where they were taking her , when suddenly …


	2. Secrets

**A/N:Just messed around and tweaked this from Chapter7 : LIFE AFTER YOU from "Forbidden Love", because i fell in love with the song! The song just lingered in my head , so much so i had to put it in the deleted scenes ( damn me from being so sappy ).This best describes starscream and Alexis to the dot. Please visit the real fic and give it some love, and youtube the song too . Happy valentines**

**MODIFIED VERSION OF CHAPTER 7:SECRETS **

_My name is Starscream._

_I was recharging when I heard voices . soft ,silky voices that coaxed me to wake up and leave my spot I was resting . At first , I chose to ignore it . It meant nothing to me . I was doomed by the rust that was consuming my body , and all I wanted was to sleep my pain away._

_And then , the voices became desperate, even forceful. Suddenly , I was flipped over to face the source of the voice herself. She started to irritate me . Took away my precious shammy and exposed me to the slagging , irritating sunlight , and that was when I swore my spark melted. .._

_I saw HER _

_Before I even start , keep in mind , I'm not a best 'bot when it comes to describing pleasure and beauty . "Beauty" was never in a programming of a Decepticon. It's more of a new , inert feeling deep inside me that I'm still learning to express through words._

_But Primus ! If you had seen something SO drop dead gorgeous , SO perfect in your life right in front of your very eyes – I am sure you would fall short of words like me._

_That femme… that angel… and … and …her soft metallic body basked in the morning sunlight. Words fail to describe her beauty. She reminded me of someone I loved, though at that moment I was too weak to figure out who was she ._

_I was slapped on my faceplate , shook on my shoulder, dragged along reluctantly . It didn't hurt much , and honestly , if you were in my position , you wouldn't mind suffering the indignity._

_I gave in , finally obliging to her demand in exchange of a kiss._

_The details were sketchy as she dragged me along in my jet mode to a " secret place". _

_All the way , I had to fight my inner urge to transform back to my robot self. Finally , when we were almost there , I could no longer control myself . I failed her request , but she was ever patient and supported me the rest of the way in my robot mode. She led me into some sort of dark hide out. _

_Well, at least it was dark , and there was no slagging sunlight… _

_The pain was excruciating , and I thought I was finally joining the all spark. Amidst the stabs of pains and suffering , I could hear the femme's soft , silky voice pleading to me , whispering to me ,telling me not to die because she loves me._

_Suddenly , a name hit me …Alexis ?_

_Yes , that name did make sense to me ….it was the organic I fell deeply in love with …but it's impossible… she was a human being … and even that was her , what was she doing here with me ?_

_Was I hearing and seeing things? Was my slagging , hallucinating processor playing tricks on me that Alexis had just turned into a robot and confessed she loved me ?_

_I couldn't think… couldn't compute any more. My processor felt it was on the verge of a supernova explosion ._

_And then , I felt the femme's synthesizers – so warm, so soft and so moist against mine , before my whole world drifted into darkness…_

_They said death is cold. Death is cruel. And I could have sworn that I was there . Next , I ended up floating in dark space. No , it was a lot worst than that. A s a seeker , I am able to perform limited space travel. The fraggin' world I was in was DEFINITELY not space. there were no stars , no planets… no source of light… nada…zilch…just a blank slate of darkness surrounding me _

_I am a Decepticon. Shadow and darkness will always be my allies … but no… not of this kind. _

_I was programmed to be a warrior . I was programmed not to fear death… but I sensed I had so much unaccomplished before I ended up there. My processor was too jumbled to recall the details, but for the first time, I felt so afraid. I didn't know where was I , and how long was I in that strange land . I just knew there were grave consequences if I didn't find a way to escape this prison - and fast. _

_Just when all seemed hopeless, a bright ray of light penetrated the darkness . There she was again , engulfed in a golden orb of light in the midst of the darkness. She flashed me a smile , and Primus help me for the next thing she did…_

_She sang._

"_I was forgotten  
>Until you called my name<br>Lost in the shadows  
>Until you shined your light my way<br>Now I believe again  
>In all my dreams again<br>I'm wide eyed and innocent  
>Those doubting days<br>Are so far away …"_

_I remembered every words , every stanza, every phrase of that song. I could have sworn her voice best even the greatest song bird available on planet earth …_

_What was the slagging name that those slagging organic scientist gave that slagging bird again?_

_Yes … Nightingale. It was the only avian species on earth I could clearly recall despite my jumbled processor at that very moment, because I could never forget its beautiful chirping._

_Against Megatron's orders , I had actually downloaded an encyclopedia into my processor . It was written by organics . Through it , I had learned all about their strange culture and the countless species of strange creatures that existed on planet earth- their home._

_And when I say she best the nightingale. Believe me she did. I felt my spark broke to million pieces at the sound of her melodious voice._

"_Alexis?"_

_I called out to her , not sure if the femme was her. The femme merely nodded. She continued her singing. I didn't know how did Alexis resume a transformer form. It didn't make any sense. Nonetheless, I was glad my instincts were correct. I was really glad to see her. She was my northern star in this world of darkness. _

"_I will fall  
>And you will catch me always<br>Time has taught me this  
>I will fly<br>And you'll be there to guide me  
>Straight up to my heart's highest wish<br>I feel you close to me  
>And I know what love is"<em>

_Her singing strangely became warm pockets of air which surrounded me. I offlined my optics , surrendering myself to the moment. The warm air swirled around me , engulfing me until a stage it was massive enough to lift me up . My body was flipped into a horizontal position , and then gently rested on some kind of soft fabric . I was too dazed to compute why the cloth beneath me head felt so familiar , because the next second , I felt her warm body on top of me . Our lips locked once more . This time though , it felt organic … strange… _

_And oh… the pleasure. .._

_Slag , _

_It felt so wrong , yet so right…_

_She tasted SO SO slagging good. The ecstasy was beyond description in pages of writing. This round , I had a longer chance to savor her. MUCH longer._

_No, they were wrong . Death is cruel if your soul is trapped in an intermediate world between the well of all spark and your physical body . Bots that had unsettled issue while they were still online , bots that sinned, murdered, killed out of cold blood while they were still online - they were doomed to be stranded there forever._

_I fitted well into both categories , but she saved me . Brought me out of that dark world to my wonderful final resting place._

_If that place was truly the well of all spark , I slagging wished to remain in it forever. _

_I relaxed , offlined my optics once more and enjoy the moment… and then, I reciprocated her kiss. The kiss I hungered for countless stellar cycles. I demanded fierce, deep entry into her , so much so I could feel my glossa reaching deep into her vocalizers . I savored every nook and cranny of her wet , sweet synthesizers before…_

* * *

><p>Her initial intention was to offer him some first aid to stir him to consciousness , but it turned out to be something much… much more ...<p>

His kiss was so powerful and demanding . Worst , it caught her literally off guard . It started with the gentle flicking of his tongue , and then , the kiss suddenly turned possessive as his tongue lashed out against hers . She could feel his tongue. It was teasing , touching , stroking hers as it reached out deep into her throat. Fumed by her pent up love she had for him all these years , she succumbed to the moment and melted into his kisses. After a full few minutes later , she realized what they were doing. If he was kissing her and responding to her " first aid" , he was…

" YOU ARE ALIVE !'

Alexis screamed as she jerked away from Starscream . She broke the kiss , literally jolting Starscream to conciousness

And then … before he had a chance to react ,and with his optics , or rather eyes ,widen in sheer shock at her extreme reaction, she lunged towards him and slammed her lips against his . Her hands wrapped tight around his waist , hugging him tight .

The kiss was mostly a spontaneous reaction . It was out of sheer gratitude that he beaten the odds against the rust that almost claimed his life, but it was nonetheless a powerful one . Lubricants leaked from her eyes as she didn't want to part from those warm , moist lips . That fierce , demanding kiss by him moments ago , though by accident, was not enough. She almost lost him , and words cannot describe her relief as she discovered he made it out of that mess in one piece .

As for him , his eyes, from being wide open , fluttered shut slowly and instinctively . He simply surrendered himself to his spark and enjoy the moment

Finally , after a long while , their lips parted , and she released her tight grip on him. Both of them stared at each other, breathless and panting - still shocked and embarrassed of what they just did moments ago.

" Sorry" she muttered and gave him a nervous chuckle. Once she was done apologizing for her giddy excitement and her rather "extreme " reaction, she touched her own lips . Her face blushing fierce red having just infringed his dignity.

A long moment of awkward silence ensued as the couple recovered from the powerful feelings they had for each other.

Strangely, the first thing Starscream noticed wasn't that he was no longer his usual self

Alexis folded up the sleeve of her space suit while she was tending to him. He had to blink his eyes several time before he was sure what he was seeing was real.

" Alright , I have a few question . First , your birthmark… its… its … gone!"

He said and pointed at the spot on her arm where the scar of her birthmark once was .

"Isn't it great? ! I owe it a lot to the well . It healed me . Now I'm able to wear stuffs I never dream of !"

She exclaimed , only to be replied by the same confused look he shot her a long time ago when he received his shammy as a gift . The look that never failed to send her weak on her knees. She was in a daze again , when she suddenly realized Transformers didn't exactly have clothing issues to worry about . She tried a better explanation by pointing to her own space suit

"Humans .. humans call them clothing .I 'm always forced to wear something that covers my scar."

But then , she discovered it was not the case . He just didn't understand why a brave girl like her wouldn't wear that scar with pride. She had been honest and told him her deepest secret how she gained her birthmark . To him , that scar was the symbol of bravery .

"Bu t why Alexis?, you are beautiful… with or without that scar . You should be proud of it"

"Thank… thank you…"

She blurted. Her face turned even redder and hotter at his reply . Her emerald green eyes meeting the piercing gaze of his yellow eyes

"Secondly ,why are you bigger?"

"No Starscream . Look at yourself… "

* * *

><p><em>" <em>Look at yourself"<em>_

_Only when she made that statement , did I realize something strange had happened to me. Even she was a fully grown adult female , Alexis is just as tall as my fingers. That didn't make any sense .Moments ago , she was able to hug me and kiss me in a way no organic was able to do with a transformer. I realized either I had shrunk , just as I had in my dream , or she had grown much bigger._

_And my voice , something was definitely wrong with it …I realize I sounded…different _

_I lifted up my servos to my optics for a closer look , and discovered the first hint why we were able to kiss and touch each with relative ease…_

_In place of my black metallic servos made by durable Cybertronian alloy, was a slagging pair of pink , soft alien servos . They were the most horrific things I ever seen. Tiny marks and "scratches" were running through them like little earth worms .I could safely say , they weren't scar , and they didn't hurt , but they were still downright creepy. My new servos were not metal. They were made out of …_

_FRAG!_

_At that very moment , I needed some source , any source that could give me some good reflection. I needed a good look at myself. _

_Fortunately , I didn't have to look far. There was a big gathering of H20 – or what the organics known simply as water , just nearby me . I turned towards it for a good look at my own reflection . I touched my faceplate , only to watch in utter horror as the strange looking reflection was mimicking my every move…_

_There he was , a tall , rather well built organic male roughly in his mid 20s .He had short scruffy black hair . He also had a long chin and pointed nose just as I do . His optics were even the same colored as mine . He was topless and sitting on my shammy. MY precious shammy! His navy blue jacket , strangely the same color as my paintjob while I was in transformer mode , was just beside him . It was folded into a neat makeshift pillow._

_No , this couldn't be happening… NO NO NO! _

_I panicked . I lift up to my name as I instinctively let out an out of control scream- The reflection in the water agreed with me as he yelled back at me in utter horror. _

* * *

><p>" WHAT . HAPPENED .TO .ME?"<p>

" Calm down Starscream ! You are human . The waters saved your life."Alexis tried to placate Starscream

" Tell me that I am able to change back to my old self again! " he wailed in reply .

Alexis joined Starscream , sitting down beside him on his favourite shammy .She figured out he was so shaken by the aftermath of his transformation , that the last thing he needed was more question thrown at him again.

Her question would have to wait for another time and place again.

She sidled close to him and calmly explained to him what had exactly happened – from the moment he stumbled under that giant tree , until the moment he was startled awake by her excited shouting. He slowly calmed down , knowing that he was able to resume his old form at anytime with the help of the well.

He learned how she discovered the well by sheer luck. How she turned into a femme and coaxed him all the way here. How worried she was when she discovered he was slowly turning from his navy blue paintjob to grey , inches from his cure.

As he relaxed , she even explained about palmistry . The way humans believe each little vain on their " servos" represents something . He learned something new – that sometimes humans used their servos for fortune telling .That topic really fascinated him.

She also told him how the little " accident " that they had earlier on happened .

"…I was performing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation . It is for jump starting a spark … or heart of a human . I … I took some first aid in high school before joining the Autobots…"

Another fierce blush formed across her face as she tried to form words . She could still feel her heart thumping wildly as she recalled that kiss. It didn't help that he was topless and sitting right beside her.

"I don't understand how did I become a human. I should be terminated by now…or reduced to acids." He mused as he closely inspected the alien form he had turned into once more.

"Legend has it, if you do not focus on any particular form you desire while entering the well of transformation , you shall resume your true love's form. That means … you were , or you are in love with a human being… "she halted , unsure of shooting him another sensitive question, before adding it to her statement in a lighthearted manner…

"…So ? Who was… or is … the 'unlucky' girl?" she chuckled as her curious eyes met his for a reply.

* * *

><p><em>Did you know how miserable I was when I had to control myself from giving her the answer ? How much my spark ache to tell her what I had swallowed deep inside my system for all those stellar cycles?<em>

_It scared me , although it was beyond doubt in my spark . So much so I swore i just wanted to scream it out in my system . _

_Slag ! _

_IT'S YOU ALEXIS ! You are MY "unlucky" girl . I love you SO much ! YOU will always be my only true love ! No femme , no female I had met came this close in touching my spark._

_I had so much to ask her , like my strange experience where she appeared as a transformer and rescued me from the darkness…_

_Her accidental kiss when I escaped a close brush with death. .._

_Did she feel the same way as I do ? _

_In a strange twist of fate , I was human… and she was right there in front of me after all those stellar cycles. It was TOO close not to do nothing about my pent up feelings towards her._

_STARSCREAM ! FOR PRIMUS SAKE !A SLAGGING LITTLE SELF CONTROL! _

_During my journey to Cybertron , I had made a resort to weed off that strange feeling before it resulted in a supernova, out of control explosion in my spark . It took a lot of my will power. And I still pray to Primus every night to give me that strength to do so. _

_I realized I could never be a "normal" Decepticon since I got to know her better . In fact , I vowed never to deny my love for her any longer. Given chances that we bump into each other in my homeworld again , I would watch over her , protect her , keep her safe from danger whenever my clan waged war against the Autobots .I would even give my life in exchange of hers._

_I would continue loving her in silence , as long as she was still single without a sparkmate. Perhaps , when she finally made her choice , I would silently infiltrate her bonding ceremony and be there for her. I would constantly ensure that her mate treated her nicely , and love her as much as I do ._

_I would finally be relieved that she had found true love . _

_As much as it tore my spark , I decided ,she could never be mine . I guess I was contented to have her as my sparkmate in my secret dreams. Apart from the species barrier , I realized the real reason I had to fight my feeling with all my might – was because I could offer her nothing but pain and heartache for who I am. _

_I am the supreme air commander and second in command of the Decepticons! I am a slagging , cold , calculative , ruthless warrior . I am programmed to be incapable of love. To make matters worst - I was a 'bot on a mission to slay my fragging leader and my fragging partner who backstabbed me ._

_Slag! Slag! Slag ! I HATE MYSELF! _

_Some SWELL candidate for a sparkmate you are for her Starscream. She deserves someone far better!_

_So that was the reason feelings must be ignored. Barriers must be set. So far I been keeping to my oath- Well , almost , discounting the kisses we shared . All I had to do was to toughen up , harden my spark and gave her NO slagging clue about my feelings for her. Next , sent her back to the Autobots after figuring a way back to Cybertron. A.S.A.P._

__Slagging simple no?__

_KEEP. YOUR . SLAGGING . FEELINGS. IN . CHECK. STARSCREAM._

* * *

><p>" I… I don't know Alexis ."<p>

Starscream muttered a nonchalant reply after a long while . He could see the tinge of hurt in her eyes as he did so . He could feel that she was silently hoping that his answers would provide some clues on how he felt about her . Her hopes was crushed along his reply , but she too , toughened up her act and quickly regained her composure.

Neither one , while in their prime and fully conscious , were bold enough to admit their feelings for each other.

His inner battle caused him to feel extremely uncomfortable of the topic. He turned away from her gaze , stood up, and waded into the waters in his alien body . Alexis was startled by his action and stopped him before he went further and deeper into the well.

"What are you doing ?"

"Changing back to a transformer .The sooner I find a way to get us out of here, the better..."h e turned his head back and replied her.

" …Thanks .For saving me" He added with a smile , not forgetting to thank her for all she had done to save him before he turned his attention backtowards the well once more.

" What if Thrust and Sideways find you here? You are way too conspicuous! Besides , I believe there is a slim chance Sureshock s transwarped my comlink into the thick jungle . We can't find it if all you do is flying."

"I don't have time to argue ! Nobody will ever find us here . I am able to intercept transmission , fly and cover more ground in my true form!"

The bad news was , tempers were once flaring again. It was back to the same heated quarrel when the couple crash landed on the Tlalakan homeworld.

The good news was , they were out of the uncomfortable topic moments ago , and she had came out with an amazing solution to their argument.

"Starscream… Instead of arguing like we did earlier today, I have a plan .Ever heard of rock paper scissors ?"

"I… don't think I follow."

It was the same look and words he had when she and her friends gave him the chamois , and she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"See** ,**Its easy. It's a simple game. paper loses to scissors , scissors loses to rock , and rock loses to paper ." He left the waters and walked back towards her. She demonstrated how it was done as he watched with keen interest .

"So….Uhh… What is the point of this game?" Starscream questioned Alexis . He couldn't see how making signs with their " servos" could solve the argument they had earlier on.

She replied confidently and excitedly "It's the easiest way we humans use to decide something. If you win , I will join you as a transformer. If you lose , Lets say you will be one sorry decepticon that have to become a human. Fair ?"

"Uhh…" He hesitated. The thought of staying in that alien body if he lost the game made him shudder.

"Comeon… don't be such a spoil sport .We can work together getting out of this planet using both human and transformer modes. We can set up a campsite right here ! We can even get to know each other better!"

"ROCK … PAPER … SCI…ZORS?"he nervously copied her as both of them held their right hands to their back, ready to begin the game.

"ROCK … PAPER … SCISSORS!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay okay okay… I admit . Turning into an organic strangely wasn't as bad as I expected. I was even having fun! <em>

_As mentioned earlier , I knew nothing about beauty, least about song . but I wrote one for Alexis in my processor that very day . It described my feelings for her while we were having our excursion on the strange land . Of course , it must remain confidential , firewalled and encrypted. I promised myself , I might even pass this song to her future sparkmate to play it for her … _

_"We lead two different lives_  
><em>Just like two lines that never cross<em>  
><em>And here we are together<em>  
><em>Standing closer than we are<em>

* * *

><p>Starscream lost the first round . He draped on his jacket . Alexis used a twig she found on the cave floorings and started to draw on the ground – explaining her plan . She had something in her mind to make their temporary campsite more comfortable – a bonfire for keeping them warm in this cold , dark cave and to make some lunch . Some dry grass for a comfortable bed for the both of them made up of his chamois . He grumbled and sulked as he followed her to collect them in the forest. They ended up back in the cave with loads of firewood .<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>But we're still standing here untouched<em>  
><em>Too scared to make a move<em>  
><em>We want so much to touch<em>  
><em>And we can't wait forever<em>  
><em>We know it's dangerous<em>  
><em>For us to be together"<em>

* * *

><p>The firewoods were stacked up . Starscream was watching Alexis as she tried to start a bonfire , but it seemed she was having trouble doing so. She signed as she tried rubbing two woods against each other . She never noticed he had left her, and a green glow ensued behind her back .<p>

She jumped out of her skin ( literally ), as a sudden blast came from behind her . It hit the firewood with pin point accuracy and lit it up . She turned , only to see he had used the well for a partial transformation –He was soaked wet, wielding a human sized version of his null laser cannon on his broad shoulders. She crossed her arm , pretending to be angry with him. He gave her his usual heartwarming smirk and shrugged innocently . Whatever it took to get the job done.

* * *

><p><em>"How do we ever keep this secret<br>How do we keep it in the dark  
>And if we dare to taste our weakness<br>How could we tear ourselves apart_

_Why do we keep this love together_  
><em>Didn't we know right from the start<em>  
><em>That we would have to keep this secret<em>  
><em>Or forever stay apart"<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks to the bonfire , Alexis was able to whip up some lunch with some very special packet foods courtesy of Fred and Red Alert. Starscream cringed in disgust when she offered a spoonful right in front of his mouth . All these while – his food was nothing but energon cubes. She playfully shoved some into his mouth . His eyes widen like an excited little child as he munched the food. A s much as he hated to admit it , the foods were actually tasty ! She offered him some more , and he hungrily enjoyed his first lunch as a human being. He wasn't exactly well versed with "organic" table manners , and she gently helped him wiped his mouth clean after lunch with a tissue.<p>

Once they had their fill ,she took up something special from her backpack. It was a sketchbook , filled with memories of her adventures with the autobots . She turned the pages and showed him her sketches – from minicons , autobots at work , and distant planets . She seemed to omit a page in her sketchbook .Curious, he snatched the sketchbook over to see what secret material she had on that particular page

He flipped her book and revealed a sketch of him in his transformer form before he left the autobots ( when he was still in his red coloration) . He was fixated on a heart symbol she drew beside him and pointed to it . She tried to snatch it back , only to trip on a rock and meet his broad , warm chest which broke her fall ...

* * *

><p><em>"I watch you coming to me<em>  
><em>Walking in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>I can't help looking at you<em>  
><em>Wishing I could stay away<em>  
><em>So many times I've tried in vain<em>  
><em>To close my eyes and pray it goes away<em>  
><em>But I can't stop myself from feeling<em>  
><em>To let you go would be too much<em>  
><em>For me to take"<em>

* * *

><p>Alexis lost this round .Starscream waited for her to make her changes in the well of transformation. He gawked and looked longing at her as she appeared as her pretty femme form – and this time , he was not delirious. Her faceplate went red hot again , and she let out a nervous chuckle at his reaction .<p>

She dragged him out of the cave , eager to learn to be a transformer and enjoy the sunset with him . Just as she did , dark clouds blacken the once colourful sky . A loud thunder roar sent her back into the cave and hugging him like a frightened child. Bad news for her … the Tlakalan's homeworld share the same weather pattern with planet earth . That included rain that brought life and water to the planet.

She backed off ,lubricants leaked down her optic as morbid fear took hold of her again. He knew her fear , and gently led her right into the thunderstorm and the rain. She watched him transformed into his shukoi form in a barren patch of land under the pouring waters..The foul weather got worst . She shivered , and tried to calm herself down as she closed her optic , submitting herself to her first transformation. She was surprised she transformed into a red and white rescue aircraft.

He flew right into the thunderstorm , waiting for her to make her move .She learned to trust him. Very soon , both transformer raced across the sky , surveying the strange , new landscape right in the heavy thunderstorm . The couple make an elegant dance in the rain as she learned from him and mirror his every move - never realizing that they just formed a love shape when they intercept each other in the sky .

* * *

><p><em>"How do we ever keep this secret<br>How do we deep it in the dark  
>And if we dare to taste our weakness<br>How could we tear ourselves apart  
>Why do we keep this love together<br>Didn't we know right from the start  
>That we would have to keep this secret<br>Or forever stay apart"_

* * *

><p>It was late , and the couple had not much hope of finding their way home , or Alexis's comlink. Both Alexis and Starcream were completely exhausted. Starscream was in his human form , taking the first watch for the night as he gazed lovingly at her sleeping form, basked by the light of the bonfire.<p>

She was so beautiful , he couldn't resist stroking her locks of soft hair , something he never had the chance to do so when she was awake.

"I love you" he whispered, his handsome face forming a heartwarming smile . He had never been contented having her THIS close to him . He head of to the entrance of the cave , turning to have a last look at the beautiful angel he fallen in love with ,sleeping peacefully by the fireside, before reluctantly resuming his duty.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't help thinking<em>  
><em>When I look into your eyes<em>  
><em>How much I need you<em>  
><em>It's so hard to hide"<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn break , a new day and hope to find their way home. The rain finally subsided after a long, stormy night . It could be assumed Starscream lost this round of rock , papers and scissors as they were in human form , tracking the wet jungle after the thunderstorm . Alexis learned to tolerate his partial transformation . This time , he was fully human – only with his wing projectiles on his back .She found his wingsword to be particularly useful for clearing the paths for them in the thick jungle.<p>

In fact . she was even enjoying it . She giggled as he held her hand and showed her how he used his wing sword to clear the obstructing thickets and bushes .

She suddenly spotted a strange , beautiful alien bird landing not far from them, fluffing up its feathers to dry itself under the emerging sunlight . She whipped out her sketchbook from her backpack , ready to do some sketches of the bird – but it flew away before she did. He could see she was really disappointed_._

* * *

><p><em>"How do we ever keep this secret<br>How do we keep it in the dark  
>And if we dare to taste our weakness<br>How could we tear ourselves apart"_

* * *

><p>They were transformers for this round. Alexis was blindfolded by Starscream's favourite chamois as he gently led her to the treetops for a surprise . When he finally opened her blindfold , she gasped at his big surprise – she saw not only one , but hundreds and thousands of the same species of the alien birds they encountered earlier on… Overexcited , her synthesizers met his jerked back when she realize what she had done , only to meet his eyes which were widened with shock. The couple were overwhelmed again by their intense feeling with each other , but they were quickly interrupted by the alien birds which were actually friendly creatures .They chirped excitedly as they swarmed around the giant couple like little bees .<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why do we keep this love together<br>Didn't we know right from the start  
>That we would have to keep this secret<br>Or be doomed to stay apart"_

* * *

><p>They were still transformers. Starscream brought Alexis to in the thin borderline that divided the Talakan's homeworld atmosphere and outer space . He opened a small panel in his arm . Ghostly green line tracking for signals of any ship that is passing by . A button suddenly lighted up. He pointed to her excitedly at his discovery -signaling some very good news was over the horizon. She lunged towards him , gave him a big bear hug … and suddenly , history repeated itself .Their lips locked for a quick kiss before she realize what she had done , and turned shamefully away from him …<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Song :SECRETS by HEART <strong>


End file.
